What Could One Dance Hurt?
by sourChairy
Summary: So some CB fluff. Set at the end of the prom episode that is to come. Read & Review


**Okay, I know I have another story going, but I wanted do a a little fulff piece, so this came. There is a very small backup story, but I think it's farly obvious. However, if someone dosn't get it, I'd be happy to fill you in. Anyway, please read and review.**

**Discaimer: I do NOT own Gossip Girl. Duh!**

* * *

Prom in suppose to be the best night on your life; in reality, prom usually sucks.

Blair was sitting in a chair in the gym at the end of the night. Prom was pretty much over. Almost everybody was gone. The gym was a mess with confetti everywhere. Blair had won prom queen and Nate had won king, which was pretty awkward seeing as they had recently broken up for the third time. Even though they were friends now, it was still weird. And having them have to dance together in front of everybody was not helping. Luckily for Blair, Nate's new fling, Vanessa, cut in after two minutes, so she didn't really have to dance with him.

So now, Blair was just sitting there. Along. At prom. Great!

"Hey" a familiar voice said. Blair looked up to see none other then Chuck. She hadn't really seen or talked to Chuck since he had gotten mad at her for getting back with Nate (for only like a week) a few months ago. Chuck had forgiven Nate but was still pissed at Blair.

"Hey" Blair replied.

"So, you won queen" Chuck said. Blair slowly nodded "Not much of a surprise" Chuck said with a small smile.

"Yah" Blair said quietly. A part of her was a little worried is to why Chuck was talking to her now, after avoiding her for months.

"So, who won king" Chuck asked.

Blair looked at Chuck a little annoyed, "you know who won king" she said a tad bit angrily.

Chuck smiled "Yes, I do."

Blair looked down at her crown and away from Chuck. She new sooner or later she and Chuck would have to speak, but she just didn't want to right now.

"So… how was prom" Chuck asked, trying to somehow break the ice.

"Well I almost had to dance with Nate" Blair said, instantly realizing she had brought Nate into the already weird conversation.

"Almost? Your queen, he's king, don't you have to dance?" Chuck asked; concerned to find out if they really danced.

"Vanessa came in and swept him of his feet."

"Oh.

Awkward silence

"So wait, you didn't dance with anybody at prom?" Chuck asked.

"Nop. Blair Waldorf was crowned prom queen but she didn't get to dance with anybody. What a lovely story" Blair said, trying not to make a big deal about the fact that she didn't get to dance with anybody at prom.

Chuck smiled. Not a smug smile, but a real smile "Well will have to fix that" Chuck said as he held his hand out to Blair.

"I thought you hated me" Blair said, a tad bit confused he was offering to dance after ignoring for a mouths.

Chuck smiled "I have decided that I don't hate you, just strongly dislike you."

Blair smiled.

"Now come on" he said.

Blair's smile lightly vanished and she tried to decline "Chuck… I don't think so…"

"Come on Blair, what could one dance hurt?" Chuck said with another smile. He new would not be able to say no, and he was right.

Blair simply smiled and took his hand, and began to slow dance with him. Blair noticed they were the only people left dancing, which oddly just made her loved even more.

"So…" Chuck said.

"So…" Blair said.

"You and Nate are done."

Blair slightly rolled her eyes "Yes Chuck, me and Nate are done."

"Well then" Chuck began "I forgive you."

"What?" Blair said looking up at him, her head had been previously been resting on his chest.

"Well I thought your life must have been hell without me and I just wanted to accommodate you" Chuck said with a small smirk.

Blair rolled eyes as Chuck continued "…. And I still support my theory."

"What theory?" Blair asked.

"… You don't belong with Nate, never have, never will" Chuck said, looking down at a blushing Blair.

"And I suppose you think I belong with you?" Blair asked smiling.

"It's a possibility" Chuck said, smirking down at her. "… And" Chuck slowly began "it's sorta hard to hate someone your in love with…"

Blair immediately looked up. He said it. Chuck Bass had said he loved her. Blair's heart skipped a beat "so… you love me?" Blair asked, knowing fully well what the answer was.

"Yah, I guess so….." Chuck said.

A smile grew on Blair's face before she kissed him. "Took you long enough" she said as she continued to kiss him.

"So dose this mean you're going to be all girlfriendy now?"

Blair smiled again "Do you really need to ask?"

And with that the too barred each other in there arms.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**


End file.
